Truth Jutsu
by Illisandria Carthain
Summary: Gaara has captured Sakura and here comes Naruto! Shikkaku v. Kyuubi! FINAL CHAPTER! My first really complete series! W00t!
1. Day 1: Chaos

---Someone stared at two people talking, waiting and hating. As the people separated, he (she?) thought I'll get you…then he'll be mine…---

Sakura shivered, the feeling that she was being watched had returned sending chills up her spine. The only thing was, no one was there to watch her…at least no one that she knew of. Ever since Sasuke left to join Orochimaru five years ago, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Konoha, was so empty. As she pondered, Sakura walked towards the meeting point, the memorial.

"SAKURA!!!!!" A figure waved at her from a distance and shouted. "WAIT FOR ME!!!!!" It was Naruto Uzamaki, Konoha's number one pain in the butt and boy who held the nine-tailed fox spirit. Also, he was the guy Sakura liked, after Sasuke had left of course. As he was hopping along the ground while pulling up his pants, she ignored him…on the outside at least.

WHAT WERE YOU DOING?!!! Inside her head she screamed in sheer frustration. I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!!!!! This interesting voice she liked to call Inner Sakura, which was pretty much her first reaction to everything.

"Oh, there you are Naruto." Sakura responded as if she had just noticed he was there. "What were you doing?"

"I really, really had to pee…" Naruto whined, "And you know I had like twenty liters of water before we got here and, well,…I couldn't hold it…" Sometimes he was extremely immature, and this was one of them.

"Well then, let's go!!!! Kakashi-sensei is expecting us!!!" Sakura's heart began to race as she grabbed his hand and began dragging him off.

"Um…y'see, I got a note from him this morning saying that training was canceled today…" He looked around sheepishly.

YES!!!!!! SCORE ONE FOR SAKURA!!!!! Inner Sakura's fist pumped the air in triumph.

"WHAT?!" she jumped up in faked outrage, "WHY DID HE DO THAT?!"

Naruto cringed, "Something about the pervy sage's newest book being out and how he just had to get it…" He shook his head, "Or something like that…" when he was done, he began to relax and walk the way he normally did: eyes closed, arms back, lazy stroll.

"Well, since there's no training today…" Sakura stammered, something she normally didn't do.

SAY IT!!!!!!!!!

"Why don't you go buy yourself some ramen, my treat…" She smiled and handed him some Ryo.

"WAHOOOOO!!!!!" he whooped, "THANK'S SAKURA!!!!!" He then proceeded to run to his favorite ramen stand as quick as he could.

WHY DIDN'T I SAY IT?!!!!! I'M SUCH A…A TOTAL…AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!

"Um, Sakura?" a soft voice caught her attention and she turned around. It was Hinata, another one of Konoha's finest ninja.

KYAAAA!!!!!!

"Oh, hi Hinata." Sakura's voice cracked with fear as she addressed the shy young girl, "I didn't see you there."

"It's okay, I figured you wouldn't…" Hinata stared at the ground, twiddling her fingers as she stood. "So," she continued, "How's Sasuke? Is he still hanging with Orochimaru?"

Sakura slumped over, Hinata hit a soft spot, "Ehhh…" Sometimes she hated questions like that. "How's Neji? Still hating the world?" She was hoping for a change of subject.

Hinata followed suit, "Well…" The tables had been turned on her and she had no way of changing that fact. "Better…" Yeah, let's say that. "You still have a crush on Sasuke or have you found another man?" A cheap shot, but she took it anyways.

OHHHH NO YOU DON'T…YOU'RE NOT GOING TO GET AWAY WITH THIS…Fury built up inside of her, ready to burst.

"Well, yes and…yes!" Sakura smiled slyly and teased Hinata by looking innocent.

"Who?"

"Ummm, well…Naruto! That's who!!!"

OH YEAH BABY!!!!! TAKE THAT YOU STUCK-UP HO!!!!!

Hinata tried not to react to this news, she knew it was coming. "Wow, and have you told him yet?"

"No, not quite…"

"And why not?"

"Ummm… Do you promise not to laugh at me?"

"I promise." She made an X motion over her heart.

"I haven't told him because…" Sakura paused for dramatic effect. "I was too shy," she finished lamely.

"Oh, wow…" Hinata gasped, "I'd never thought there would be a day when you, of all the ninja in the world, would be shy!" Inside she smiled, Now's my chance for revenge…"I mean you're so good at jutsu and I've only just perfected this one I made" Now for the coup de grace!!!!

"Oh, that's so sad…" Sakura sighed.

YAHOO!!! THE PRISSY "QUEEN-OF-ALL-SHE-SEES" JUST PERFECTED A JUTSU!!!!!!! GO SAKURA, GO SAKURA, GO SAKURA…She gave herself a mental high-five.

"Well…I just need to test it." Hinata looked expectantly at Sakura as if she was waiting for her to drop dead.

"I'll test it."

"THANK YOU SAKURA-SEMPAI!!!!!! I swear it won't hurt!!!!!" Hinata gushed fake compliments as she rapidly made hand signs. At least not physically…she grinned and yelled "TRUTH JUTSU!!!!!!!!"

As Hinata's fingers pressed against Sakura's head and knocked her on her butt, she was very surprised., "WHAT WAS THAT?!!!!! WHAT KIND OF A CHEESEY, SUCKY JUTSU WAS THAT LAME EXCUSE FOR A POEM?!?!?!" She clapped a hand over her mouth. She hadn't meant to say that!!! "WHAT DID YOU DO YOU PRISSY STUCK UP---" Quickly stopping herself from offending one of the most powerful people in all of Konoha, she took deep breaths as she tried to regain her composure.

"Sucks doesn't it." Hinata sneered as she leaned over the fallen Sakura, "Not being able to repress some things. I know how that feels, every day I act like your friend when I hate your guts."

"WHAD'DYA' MEAN 'HATE MY GUTS' ?! WHAT DID I DO?" Sakura screamed.

"Oh, something very simple, in fact, almost trivial." She stood up and closed her eyes in thought.

"WHAT?!!!"

"You took my Naruto." Hinata stated matter-of-factly, "I loved him first when you has Sasuke. Then, when Sasuke left you, you whore took my Naruto when I needed him the most." She turned away, "I made that jutsu especially for you and I hope it lasts as long as I think it will. Have fun trying to talk to my Naruto now." And with those words, she was gone.

"SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!!!!!!" Sakura cried to herself out loud, "WHAT'LL NARUTO THINK WHEN HE HEARS ME?!!!!! OHHHHH I'M SOOOO DEAD…"

As she worried, someone snuck up behind her. "Sakura?"

A hand touched her shoulder and she whipped around, slapping whoever it was, "BACK OFF YOU CREEP!!!!!!!!!!" Then she noticed it was Naruto. He had a handprint on his face from where she had slapped him and tears were running down his face. "Oh I'm so sorry!!!!! I thought you were some pervert trying to take my virginity…"

"Aw, s'okay." He shrugged, "I've had worse when I was training with the odd sage. Hey!" She flinched and turned around to face him. "Something's different about you…I dunno'. It's like, you're not yourself…"

"HA-HA-HA-HA!!!! DON'T BE RIDICULOUS!!!!!! THERE'S ABSOLUTELY NOTHING WRONG WITH ME!!!!!WHAT DID THEY PUT IN YOUR RAMEN NARUTO?" Then she calmed down, "I'm tired, let's go home."

"Yeah let's go to sleep" So I can figure out what's wrong with Sakura, he thought as they walked to the residence where they were staying. She's kinda' creeping me out.

---And so the two of them walked into the sunset as another jealous rival watched them, hatred burning in his eyes. I shall not let this pass he thought, the precious shall not be stolen by that child…I will pass my judgment soon and shall have my precious again. Then the figure slipped into the shadows chuckling evilly to himself as he went.---


	2. Day 2:Despair

Day 2

---Dawn rose above the horizon, painting everything a deep gold. A lone figure sat on the roof of a building, staring into the distance…_I will jump…I will…eventually…_The person hopped on to the roof of another building, and in one fluid movement, took the first steps of an incredible journey---

Sakura sat up in her bed and rubbed her pink hair as she yawned. Yesterday was so hectic that maybe she imagined it. She got up and walked to the restroom of the residence where she was staying with one other person. Opening the door she walked in and then, "NARUTO YOU IDIOT!!!!!!! PUT DOWN THE TIOLET LID AND FLUSH WHEN YOU'RE DONE!!!!!" She sighed,_ nope, I guess not…_

Yesterday, she had been attacked by the jealous Hinata. Her stupid jutsu made "Inner Sakura", the little voice in her head that was her first reaction to everything, become "Outer Sakura", her "Voice of Reason", which really sucks…

"G'morning…" she looked around to see Naruto, standing **right there**!!!

"NARUTO YOU PERVERT!!!!!!!! GET OUT!!!!!" she shrieked, throwing a bar of soap at his messy blond hair as he ran out the door. She sighed and quickly flushed, washed her hands, brushed her teeth, brushed her hair, and left the bathroom.

"Geeze, Sakura…did ya' have to throw the soap at me? Now I **have** to take a shower…" Naruto complained, his Konoha shinobi headband askew. Then, yawning, he stood up straight and grinned, "So, what do you have planned for today?"

Sakura looked up from making her breakfast in surprise, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN? I THOUGHT WE HAD TRAINING TODAY!!!!!"

"Well, I got another note from Kakashi-sensei today…" Naruto smiled sheepishly.

"WHAT DID IT SAY?!!!!! HE BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXCUSE OR I'M GONNA' BEAT THAT SON OF A BITCH INTO FISH PASTE!!!!!!" Sakura screamed, the curses flying from her mouth a mile a minute.

Naruto turned red as she continued to rant, _now I __**know**__ something's wrong with Sakura, she'd __**never**__ say that about Kakashi-sensei normally… _"Um…" He cleared his throat nervously, "He said training was canceled because, apparently, he was last in line for the pervy sage's new book and didn't get one, so he's moping in a corner at his house." His stomach growled, "Hey, um Sakura!"

"WHAT! DO! YOU! WANT!!!" She screamed, smoke pouring from every pore in her face.

"Um…can you fix me some ramen?…I'm kinda' hungry…" He said as he shrank into his seat. _Jeez, she's scary when she's mad…_

She sighed, completely out of steam, "Yeah, sure Naruto, why not…"

"Yay!!!!" he smiled and began to drool. _Today is gonna' be good…_

Miles away, someone walked into a ramen stand and slammed a hand on the counter. The owner looked up and turned white as a sheet, "Y-yes, what may I do for you today?…"

"I'm looking for someone, have you seen these people?" The person slipped a photo over the counter to the scared-looking owner.

"Um…w-well, yes, I do see the young man regularly. He eats quite a lot…" His voice trailed off as he handed the picture back to the stranger. "I haven't seen the other one in a while though…"

Taking the photograph back, the stranger stood up, "Where is he?"

"W-well, I'm not supposed to-"

A hand clasped around his throat and he choked, "WHERE IS HE…" The stranger growled dangerously.

"he's staying at the old apartment building over by the shinobi school…"

Whoever the stranger was dropped the poor man and left him gasping on the floor. "Thank you…oh, and if you **ever** tell **anyone** what you just told me, I will **personally** kill you…" Then the person turned away and walked off, only steps away from his goal.

Sakura sighed as she ate her udon; at this point in the day she had just embarrassed herself into submission. She started at the knocking on the door but didn't say anything. "HELLO LITTLE GIRL!!!!!!" A tall man with long, spiky white hair, an odd shaped headband, and a red robe that stopped just below his waist, showing his olive green pants and traditional clogs stood at the door, smiling a mile a minute.

"Ummm…" Sakura stared at this old, odd man, trying to remember who he was, _Oh yeah…_"Hello Jiraya-sama!!!"

"Oh, you know of me? …well, I am pretty famous" he smiled, "And you must be that Sakura kid Naruto always talked about!!!!"

"Um, yeah…" Sakura smiled and stalled as she thought desperately, _Why is he here?! Did Naruto invite him to surprise me? That's just like Naruto…Maybe he invited him over to help us with the Kakashi sensei problem…_Then she stood up and said in her most polite voice, "Will you please grace us with your presence?"

"Why yes!" he exclaimed, "I would be honored!!!"

When he walked in, Naruto looked up with surprise from the ramen he was devouring, "PERVY SAGE?!!!"

"NARUTO!!!!" Jiraya rushed up to tousle his hair and turned to face Sakura, "Now **this** calls for a celebration!!!!" He pulled a cask out of one of Naruto's pockets proceeded to un-cork it and began pouring.

"IS THAT SAKE?!!!!!!" Sakura exclaimed in horror, "WE ARE MINORS, THAT'S ILLEGAL!!!!!!"

"Aw, come on now, it won't kill you…" He grinned and forced the burning liquid down her throat as she sputtered. Then he proceeded to force it down Naruto's throat in large quantities.

"WHAT KIND OF A DUMBASS SORRY SHIT HEAD ARE YOU?!!!!!! I MEAN, FORCING ILLEGAL LIQUOR DOWN MINORS THROATS JUST SO YOU CAN HAVE YOUR MOTHER FUCKING PARTY!!!!!!!" Sakura began to turn red in the face and, as she stopped to take a breath, he shoved more sake down her throat.

Now all three of them were stone drunk and blathering idiots, "KAMPAI!!!!!!" The fun had just begun…

---The mysterious person stood outside their door, it's face turning bright pink at the things it heard. _Maybe I'll come back tomorrow, when the hangover kicks in, and the three-some wakes up…_and so, it left, disgusted and disturbed. _I'm never going to touch another cup of alcohol again…_---

End Day 2 


	3. Day 3: Farce

Day 3

---Early in the morning, someone woke up and began to sneak out of the bed he was sharing with three others. Then, he was hit by a splitting headache. Enduring it, he walked on and left the house in pieces. _I sure hope that she doesn't lose her head over this_ he thought,_ I would hate to be in his shoes._ Chuckling softly to himself, he ran off, leaving the other two to fend for themselves---

Sakura sat up quickly then instantly regretted it. A sharp pain ran through her head as clearly as if someone had shoved a kunai there. As she tried to grin and bear it, she sat up slowly and looked around. "NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!" She shrieked, falling off the bed, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN BED WITH ME?!!!!!!" Then, after looking down she screamed again, jolting the poor boy awake, "NARUTO!!! WHY AM I IN JUST MY UNDERCLOTHES?!!!" Glaring at him her eyes **demanded** an answer and **now**.

Wincing at **his** unexplained headache he stammered, "Um…well…I don't really know. I just, um…woke up, like this…" Then he stopped to think, "But then again, I remember two days ago, picking up a cask of sake in the restroom, which the pervy sage proceeded to pull out of my pocket yesterday. Then he began to force me and you to drink it and then, blank…" He stood up and headed to the bathroom, dressed only in his boxers.

Sakura looked away and threw a pillow at him, "PUT SOMETHING ON!!!"

Looking around astonished, he asked, "Why?"

"BECAUSE I SAID SO!!!!!!"

Wincing again, he hurried on, "Yes ma'am…"

She sighed, _well, I have a slight idea about what happened while we were drunk…and why I have this terrible headache, no, hangover…_Then she blushed imagining all the naughty things they did, _Jiraya-sama is never going to enter this house as long as __**we're**__ here…ah, well, on with the day…_She stood up and got dressed. Then, as she turned around she faced a fully-dressed Naruto, "EEK!!!!" She jumped an impressive six feet and stood on the ceiling, "NARUTO!!!!"

Grinning as she attempted to hold down (up?) her skirt and walking down the wall at the same time he said, "Good morning Sakura!!! Do you happen to know the cure for a headache?"

She stepped onto the floor and promptly proceeded to whack him in the head, "FIRST OF ALL, IT'S A HANGOVER, SECOND-" she leaned in closely to his ear, "DON'T DO THAT!!!!!" Then she turned around and walked towards the door. "Are you coming?"

"To where?" He whined, rubbing the ginormous lump on his head, tears pouring from his eyes.

Jerking to a stop, the pissed off Sakura growled, "IS THERE SOMETHING YOU FORGOT TO MENTION?…"

"N-no, not at all, unless you didn't notice the note on the nightstand saying training was canceled again due to Kakashi-sensei trying to get the pervy sage's latest book…**again**." He stammered, trying to slowly back away from the PMSing bitch from hell advancing towards him.

She put her face close to his, fury flaming around her, "NEXT TIME YOU ARE TO TELL ME THIS **BEFORE** I ASK, UNDERSTAND?…" He nodded, "GOOD"

"Um… Sakura?" Naruto stood up, tears streaming from his face.

"Yes?"

"I told Konahamaru I would fight him today, so, you're kinda' on your own today…" He shrugged sheepishly and then tensed up, expecting a painful blow any second now.

Surprisingly, she didn't hit him, "Okay, goodbye!"

"Um, what?…" he looked puzzled, "I can go?"

"**Yes**."

"Well, see 'ya later!!!" he waved spastically and shot out the door as if Orochimaru was chasing his tail.

_Now…_Sakura thought,_ What to do with my time?…I know!!!!_

Hours later, Sakura sat talking with Ino, reminiscing, "Remember when we were just little konouchi in training?" Sakura asked, laughing.

"Yup," Ino replied, "And I saved your butt on several occasions."

"Hey! That was ONE time!!!!" Sakura cried indignantly.

"Well you must be loony because I remember doing it on many occasions." Ino retorted.

"YOU WISH - PIG" Sakura glowered.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!!!"

"I CALLED YOU A PIG…PIG"

"OHH, YOU'RE IN FOR IT NOW - BILLBOARD-BROW…"

"YAAAAAAH!!!!!" The two friends leaped at each other and began to fight, just like they used to…

Miles away another battle commenced between Konahamaru and Naruto, but it was kind of weird. Instead of actual fighting moves, they were using somewhat perverted moves, "sexy" moves…let's not go into details though…

Naruto stood triumphant over the fallen body of Konahamaru, blood trickling out of his nose, "You put up a good fight, but in the end I won. **That** is why I am gonna' be the next Hokage!" Then, still grinning, he passed out on the ground.

A lone figure stood in the trees, staring at the fallen fighters in glee, _Now I can have my way with them…_ Then the person picked them both up and ran off into the horizon.

Meanwhile, Sakura stood up shakily and glared at Ino, "Ready to call it a draw?…" she asked.

"Yeah,…draw…" Ino extended her hand and shook with Sakura. Then they both sat down again, "You've really gotten stronger you know," she said, turning to smile at her friend.

"Thanks, you too," Then Sakura stretched out her legs and stood up, "I've really got to find Naruto and go to bed, I'm pooped, G'night!!!" She walked off waving at Ino, then she ran to the spot where she **knew** she could find Naruto, the ramen stall.

"Sorry lady, we haven't seen the kid all day," the owner said, "But, there was a guy in here looking for him yesterday, and today."

"REALLY?!!! WHO WAS HE?!!!!" Sakura leaned over the bar and handed the poor man some Ryo and sat back.

"I couldn't tell. All I could see was his long black hair, Is that enough for you?" he looked at her incredulously.

"YESSSSSS!!!" she kissed the bewildered man on the cheek and ran off. _It __**must**__ be Sasuke…_she thought, _Only he has long, black hair like that and I know __**just**__ where to find him…_She turned a few corners and came to a small building with a large room. Opening the door she called out, "Sasuke? Sasuke?…" A firm hand clasped over her mouth and she blacked out.

Moments later, she awoke to Naruto staring her in the face. "MMMMHHHMM!!!!!" she mumbled. Then she stopped and thought. "**MMMHHHHHMHHMMMM**!!!!!" she wailed, thrashing on the floor, realizing she was bound and gagged.

"S'okay Sakura," Naruto said, "He'll un-gag you soon. That's what he did to me and Konahamaru…" He too was tied and for some odd reason, his shirt was off…

"**MMMHMMHHHM**??!" Sakura asked.

"Yup,…" He voiced from over in a corner, his shirt also off, "Me too."

"MMMHHHMMHHM…" She began to think. "MHHMHHMMH?"

"Um… you don't wanna' know who HE is…" Naruto looked down, uncomfortably.

"**MMMHM! HMMMH! MHHMHHH!!!**" she glared at both of them with the 'tell-me-or-else' look on her face.

"He's…" Naruto paused and gulped visibly.

"_MHHMMMM_?!!!"

"He's…Orochimaru…" He cringed as realization spread across her face.

"MMMHHHMHHMMHMMMM?!!!!!**MMMMMMMHHHHHHMHMMH**!!!!!!" she screamed as she found a sharp object to cut the ropes. Then she felt a pain in her side, a snake was hanging off of her ribs, its fangs dripping with venom. _AW __**SHIT**__…_she thought, _Now I have to wait another day to get this jutsu removed…_And she fell unconscious.

---Orochimaru picked up the knocked out Sakura and shut the cage on the other two, they weren't important, he'd already had his way with **them**. She was to be his special treat. A 'midnight snack' if you will. And the sun set on his bed.---

End Day 3


	4. Day 4: Gain

Day 4

---Orochimaru chuckled with glee as he put Sakura on his bed. _Now, what to do?…Hmmm…maybe I should have my way with her…or maybe…_He stood up, stripped her to her undergarments and stripped down to his as well. _This should be fun…_he thought_ I can't __**wait**__ to se the look on her face when she gets up!!!_ Then he lay down next to her ready to feel the brunt of her wrath---

Sakura woke up groggily and sat up only to find **Orochimaru staring at her!!!!! **"KYAAAAAA!!!!" She screamed as she tried to scrabble away from this, this **thing** next to her.

"Oh, good morning my 'midnight snack'." He smiled calmly, "And how did you sleep? Did our forceful embracing wake you from the small thing you called 'reality'?"

"YOU DID **WHAT**?!!!!!!" Sakura was in a frenzy now, her mouth foaming and her face a bright scarlet, "I HOPE YOU DIDN'T DO '**THAT**' FOR YOUR SAKE!!!!!!" She pointed a shaking finger at the man/woman/**thing **as everything turned red.

"Oh, you mean did we have sex?…" Orochimaru grinned evilly, "Oh, yes…wild, passionate sex. And we-"

At this point, Sakura all-out punched him in the face, "YOU **BASTARD**!!!!! I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!!!!" She emphasized hate with a punch as she unleashed her fury on this thing that had defiled her. When the red cleared, she stood up and looked at her handiwork. _Perfect…_she thought as she stared at the mass of lumps that was Orochimaru, he had received more fury than he could withstand, _now to get Naruto and Konahamaru and get out of here…_

The stranger stared at her as she ran off to the cells where the boys were being held. ?'s pawn had failed and now he was going to pay the ultimate price.

Sakura managed to find the key and unlock the both of them. Naruto stood up and rubbed his wrists, "How did you do it Sakura?"

She smiled as Konahamaru ran off as quick as he could, crying the entire time, "Let's just say, Orochimaru got a little more 'Inner Sakura' than he could handle…" They walked home, tired but laughing with each other for the first time in forever…

When they got back, Sakura ran through the mail, "Hey!!! This one's from Kakashi-sensei!!!! Hmph…" she sighed, "It seems that he canceled practice because he-"

"Didn't get Jiraya's book!!!" They finished in unison and laughed.

"I guess we have another care-free day to ourselves!!!" Naruto laughed, "So what do you want to do now?…"

She smiled at his whimsical nature and said, "Well, I haven't had some good-ol' Konoha ramen in a while and I still have some Ryo left, so why don't we eat out?… My treat!!!"

Naruto whooped, "YEAH!!!!!" and he ran off towards his favorite ramen stand at top speed.

_I just love it when he does that…_Sakura followed him, thoughts billowing through her head, _I mean, he's just so __**cute**__! And if it weren't for Kakashi-sensei and Hinata, we would be-_She stopped as she saw Hinata, "'OY BITCH!!!!!" She yelled at the black-haired shinobi.

Hinata turned around and saw her immediately, "Y-yes Sakura-san?"

"AW, CUT THE 'I'M AN INNOCCENT LITTLE GIRL' SHIT!!! JUST TALK TO ME LIKE I KNOW YOU WANT TO!!!" People began to stare and Hinata looked uncomfortable.

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about…" she smiled slightly, "Is this about some kind of jutsu you want to rub in my face?"

Sakura kept going, "YES, I'M HERE ABOUT 'SOME KIND OF JUTSU'!!!"

Hinata answered calmly, "And what is it you want to know?…"

"HOW DO I GET RID OF IT?!!!!"

"You don't, it goes away on it's own…" She smirked. "And if you have any complaints, take it up with my cousin…"

Hinata vanished and Sakura ran off to meet up with Naruto. When she got to the ramen stand, she saw Naruto laughing, with **HINATA**!!!!! And he was sharing **his** ramen with **her**!!!!! Tears in her eyes, she ran off, _Stupidstupidstupidstupid!!!!! How could he love me when he can have that rich, high-up Hinata?!!!! I'm!!! So!!! Stupid!!! Now what do I do?!!!!!! I have no one else to run to!!!!! Except! _She screeched to a halt, turned around and ran off towards the shinobi school.

Once there, she sat down in the swing Naruto loved and began to sway back and forth and talk, "I don't know…maybe I should just let him be with that whore…what do you think, Sasuke?…"

No one answered but the wind and she sighed, "I miss you, you know?… And I wish you could sit here with me and watch my namesake blossom…" She smiled and closed her eyes, "I wish you were here…so badly…you don't even know…"

She looked a little worn, "So just come back unscathed 'kay?…I'll be waiting right here when you do…even now as the sun sets on me alone I will always have you with me…"

---The sakura fell on the sunset of another lonely day. Though ? was watching, they were both alone in the world they had holed themselves in. And there was no way for them to get out by themselves---

End Day 4 


	5. Day 5:Hatred

Day 5

---Naruto walked home **alone**, _Where __**was**__ Sakura?_ he thought, _I've looked for her everywhere!!! And ever since we started this stupid 'training in our native environments' thing she's been acting a little off…_he walked passed the shinobi school and smiled. _It's so good to be back though…all those familiar faces and places, but…_he sighed, _it isn't the __**same**__ without Sakura to put a damper on my mood…_Then he turned and ran off, leaving his memories behind---

Sakura swung for a bit longer as she talked to a non-existent Sasuke and watched the sunrise over the horizon. "Maybe this is how it's meant to be Sasuke…Maybe he's supposed to have his girl and I'm supposed to be alone…" She looked up and sighed, "Maybe…"

Then she stood up, "School is about to start soon and I don't want to be gawked at by the newbies…have a good day Sasuke!!!" Then she ran off again.

"Sakura!!!" one of the residents of Konoha shouted, "how are you today?"

"NOT GOOD…NOT GOOD AT ALL." She answered "Inner Sakura" style.

Then Naruto found her, "SAKURA!!!!!" He waved and then fell flat on his face, "WAIT UP SAKURA!!!!!"

She ran faster and ignored him.

"SAKURA?!!!!!" He had gotten up and looked a bit off but unharmed as he continued to chase the pink-haired girl. "SAAAAKUUUUUURAAAAAA!!!!!!"

Still no response.

He finally decided to take action by jumping her, "GOT'CHA!!!!!" Then the Sakura he was holding ** POOF **ed into nothing and he saw a million more around him. _Which one is the __**real**__ Sakura?!!!_ He grabbed at one

** POOF **

He grabbed at another.

** POOF ** (again…)

Each Sakura he grabbed wasn't the real thing!!! And there were still hundreds of them!!! _How can I find Sakura?!!!!!! Come on Fox!!! I __**need**__ your power right now!!!!! Come ooooon__**nnnnn**_ Suddenly, only one Sakura existed. All of the others had disappeared!!!

"GOTCHA'!!!!!" He yelled and grabbed her, bringing her down. The fakes ** POOF **ed into smoke and floated away.

"H-HOW DID YOU KNOW IT WAS ME?…"Sakura sounded depressed, her voice choked with tears.

Naruto smiled softly and sweetly, "I'll always be able to find you Sakura…"

Then he ruined the somber moment by whooping and hollering, "I THOUGHT I'D **NEVER** CATCH YOU!!!!! If it weren't for The Fox in me, I'd still be **POOF **ing all the fakes!!!"

Sakura wiped the tears off her face, "Why did you follow me?"

"Huh?" he looked a bit confused.

Sakura pushed off of Naruto and began to get really mad, "YOU KNOW WHAT!"

"No, seriously. What **are** you talking about?" Naruto closed his eyes and cocked his head in that familiar fashion that she was used to seeing.

"YOU AND HINATA! THAT'S 'WHAT?'!!!!!!" Tears streamed down her face again, this time in frustration. "I SAW YOU AT THE RAMEN STAND, SHARING YOUR RAMEN WITH HER!!!!"

"I was sharing **her** ramen," Naruto tried to explain, "I was waiting for **you** and I got hungry **so**-"

He was cut off, "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT WHEN-!" She stopped suddenly.

"When what?" Naruto asked standing up to hold her in his arms again.

"WHEN-WHEN-WHEN **I** LOVE YOU!!!!!!!"

There was silence and Naruto stared at the shell-shocked Sakura. "How long?'

"FOREVER…" She whispered, ashamed.

"Then **I** have a confession to make…" Naruto looked at the ground in shame. "I-"

A kunai whizzed by his head interrupting his confession, "BACK AWAY FROM WHAT'S MINE!!!!"

The two lovers looked up only to see a hooded figure standing in front of them. _Something about that voice and that cloak seems __**very**__ familiar…_Sakura thought, _but __**what**_

_Is that?…!!!!!_ "ITACHI!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled recognizing the S-ranked assassin who murdered his own family for power and left his younger brother, Sasuke, to fend for himself. "WHAT ARE **YOU** DOING HERE?!!! I THOUGHT YOU WERE BANNED FROM ALL OF KONOHA!!!"

"Oh, hello Naruto" The older Uchiha trilled, happy to see the younger child recognized him, "and how are you?" His nails were painted purple (as usual) and his cloak was black with red-outlined purple clouds (all of the Akatsuki wore them as well) but he was on his own, without Kisame, his usual companion. His laughter lines crinkled, "And where is my worthless younger brother? Having fun with his body-stealing, ex-

Akatsuki 'master' of his?"

Sakura winced and said, "DO YOU MIND? WE WERE HAVING A **CONVERSATION** HERE!!!!

Itachi glared and Naruto flinched. Then the older man laughed and patted Sakura on the head, "Now, now little girl, let's not be so hasty♥ I'm here for one thing and one thing only…"

_WHO?!!!!!! OR WHAT?!!!!! _Both Naruto and Sakura were sweating and hoping it didn't have to do with them.

"Kyuubi-no-kitsune♥" He held out a hand, "And I'm **not** going to leave until I have it." All the merriment was gone from his voice and his eyes were cold.

"NO WAY!!!!!!" Sakura stood in front of the Uchiha prodigy, arms spread out wide, "I **WON'T** LET YOU TAKE NARUTO AND HARM HIM TO GET YOUR STUPID FOX!!!!!"

"Aah, just as I expected♥" Itachi smiled again, "Now, come along dear, **you** will suffice, seeing as you were my original target…" He moved to pick the startled Sakura up and hit a snag. Naruto had a handhold on his leg.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER…" Naruto growled and immense charka swirled around him, red as blood, "DON'T YOU **DARE** TOUCH HER!!!!!!!"

The older Uchiha stumbled backwards as Kyuubi's charka poured out of the pissed off Naruto, "Oh-hoh-hoh♥" He chuckled, "So **this** is Kyuubi's might. Well, since I'm here, I might as well take them **it** too…" He slowly opened up his eyes to unleash his ultimate technique when he felt a pain in his side and something warm and wet running down his hip. _Oh? What's this?_

Sakura gasped, Itachi was **wounded**!!! And bad!!!

He surveyed the deep cut wound in his side with interest, _Well, well, well…I can see why Naruto is feared among the ninja as a fearsome fighter, he is a good vassal for Kyuubi. Well proportioned in Genjustu, Ninjutsu, and Taijutsu!_ He fought back but was somehow being beaten!

"Well now **this** is interesting! I guess I have to **really** try to not be slaughtered like my family was. I probably should run off and forget about Kyuubi, but all of the Akatsuki would have my hide. What to do, what to do?…" Itachi fought like a madman, matched in strength and excelled in speed. _But __**I**__ have the upper hand when it comes to __**variety**__. This kid may be possessed by Kyuubi-no-kitsune, but he's still a kid. And a young one at that! I think it's safe to assume I know some jutsu that can beat him when it comes to overall strength…Yes, __**that**__ jutsu will work perfectly…_Itachi made a bunch of rapid hand signs as Naruto concentrated his/Kyuubi's charka into his palm.

_Yes!!!! I've got you now!!!! I was faster!!!! Now to end this!!! _He opened his mouth and began to say the name of the attack when he was cut off.

"RASENGAN!!!!!!!!!"

_What?! The famous Rasengan?!!!! _"H-How can this be?…How can you know…**that**…jutsu?…" Then Itachi passed out and Naruto fell to his feet exhausted.

He smiled weakly, "D-did I win?…"

"Yeah," she held his head in her arms gently, "You won…"

"Good…I…couldn't - let…him - win…" Then he too, collapsed.

She cradled him in her arms, tears running down her face, _What now Sasuke?…I like you, but I think I like Naruto __**more**__…what do I do?…_Then she picked him up and ran back to their residence, leaving behind her doubts, fears, and her ex's brother.

---? Came and picked up the knocked out Itachi, _Useless tool…you fell prey to that idiot and now look at you…This happened to Orochimaru as well, but this is only stages of my master plan…I __**finally**__ will have what I want!!!! And no one will be able to stop me!!!! _Then ? ran off, cackling to ?'s self---

End Day 5


	6. Day 6: Joy

Day 6

**Day 6**

--A cloud formed in the distance, this was exactly what ? wanted…HIM to be here. It was working out perfectly. **He** would soon be ?'s--

Naruto woke to the sound of crying, "Wha? Wha-za-matter Sakura?…" He groggily sat up.

"YOU ALMOST DIED…" Sakura had streaks of red running down her face as she stared at him, "AND I COULDN'T DO A THING ABOUT IT…AFTER ALL OF THAT TRAINING WITH LADY TSUNADE, I STILL WAS A BURDEN…"

"Don't talk like that!! You were too caught up in the heat of the moment, that's all…" Naruto sat up and set his face in a grimace, "And don't tell yourself differently! You're a GREAT ninja and DON'T YOU FORGET IT!! BELIEVE IT!!"

She grinned, _You optimistic fool…I think that all that ramen has gone to your head…_He ex-"Outer Sakura" voiced. "Thank you. You're right!! I'm a great ninja and a WONDERFUL shinobi!!" Then she kissed him. Not on the mouth, but a quick kiss on the cheek, just enough to make him blush. Then she ran.

"HEY!! NO PRACTICE RIGHT?!" he yelled after her as she ran off to talk to Shino and Shikamaru.

"NOPE!! NO PRACTICE!!" She ran off gleefully as he was left to ponder his feelings.

_Do I like her still? I mean, I know I __**liked**__ her, but do I still __**like**__ her?…I'm soooooooo confused……_

Naruto sat on the bed of their residence and stared at the ceiling, finding patterns as he mused, "Itachi, Orochimaru, the Akatsuki, and pervy sage…What do they all have in common?…"

-_I like her, I like her not, I like her, I like her not, I like her, I like her not-_

"Is it that I've fought all of them? Or that I've met them at least twice?"

-_I like her, I like her not, I like her, I like her not-_

"Or maybe…"

_-I like her, I like her not-_

"Maybe it's…"

_-I like her!_

"AW, dammit!! I can't think right now!!"

_I LIKE HER! I LIKE SAKURA HARANO!! _Anepiphany had come into being. His mind had reached a conclusion. He liked Sakura.

Over where Sakura was, there was a different kind of realization. "So you finally did it huh?" Shino spoke quietly and precisely as bugs crawled on him everywhere, "And what did he do?…"

"Well…" Sakura blushed "He-he…"

"Yes, all very tender and such but really Sakura, do you think that's all you need to do to get him. A kiss?…" Shikamaru was leaning against a wall and spoke with the "I'm-bored-and-I-don't-give-a-damn" tone of his, "If I know men, and I do, we want more than a kiss."

"How much more?…" Sakura looked apprehensive.

"Fourth base."

_The forbidden fourth base?! That was more than hugging/kissing and touchy-feely things, that was 'Make Out Paradise' things! And men want that?! What the __**hell**__ is Shikamaru thinking?! Or men for that matter?…_Sakura stared, shocked, _Is ROCK LEE like that?! GOD FORBID Sasuke being like that!! And NARUTO?!_

"Shikamaru?" Shino stared at the chûnin, "That was a bit far…"

He grinned, "Yeah, I know but it was fun!!"

"YOU BASTARD!!" Sakura began beating him up when someone entered the room. It was…

"GAARA!!" Shino leapt to his feet only to be knocked out by sand flying out of the Kazekage's gourd.

"Hey! What makes you think you have the right to just waltz in here like you own the place?! The **Ho**kage owns the place, not **you**, you oversized, fluffy, tanuki…." Shikamaru was in a rage and had pulled out his kunai and was beginning to throw it when he was smothered and also knocked out by Gaara's sand.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! PUT! ME! DOWN!!" After disposing of the other two, Gaara picked up Sakura and walked off with her.

"Shut it! Be glad your friends aren't dead by now…**I** was in control then…" Gaara looked at the struggling girl and said, "And if you don't want to end up like them, you're going to do as I say."

She helplessly nodded.

"Good." He began to run faster, "I am holding you hostage until Naruto gets here, then I might let you go…"

_Naruto? What does Naruto have to do with all this?! _Sakura was in a tizzy as the one-tail carried her along, _Naruto, be safe…_

At the other end of the village, Naruto raced to her, "SAKURA!!" He came across the room where Shino and Shikamaru were laying on the floor covered in sand. "WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"Gaara…took Sakura…save her…hurry…" Shikamaru wheezed out.

Naruto nodded and ran off, "You didn't have to be so dramatic y'know…" Shino looked dryly at his friend.

"I know" Shikamaru had sat up, "But it was more fun that way."

"GAARA!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR TAKING SAKURA!!" Naruto was lost in a sea of rage. He was going to find her and tell her, even if it killed him.

--? was watching, _perfect, PERFECT!! This is exactly as I planned it!! When it all falls into place, you will be mine!!_--

**End Day 6**


	7. Day 7:Killing, Love, and Madness

**Day 7**

--There was a feeling in the air, something dangerous was happening today…but what was it? Tsunade felt like someone was watching her. Iruka was tense for no reason at all. And Kankuro and Temari were worried…Gaara was gone…And so was Naruto…--

Sakura sat quietly in the middle of the desert as Gaara waited, _Naruto, where are you?… If you can hear me…don't come…he'll kill you…_

But Naruto came anyways. Naruto and Kyuubi. The demon's immense red chakra flowered around the boy in the shape of two ears and a tail, a somewhat fox-like. "GAARAAAAAAAAA!! I'M GONNA' KILL YOU!!" He was rushing head on as Gaara quickly made a few hand signs, sand swirling around him dangerously.

"Playing Possum Jutsu!!" He slumped over and Shukaku emerged, "HA!! KYUUBI!! IT'S BEEN A WHILE!! LET'S SETTLE THIS SCORE!!"

They went at it, claw-to-claw, tooth-to-tooth, raging all the while. And the girl in between it all was very sad. _Naruto…You-you came for me…I-I don't want to be a burden anymore but…_"Naaaaruuutooooo!! PLEASE DON'T!! I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE!! I WANT" She paused and looked down, mortified, "I want…to grow old and die with you…"

Shukaku laughed, loud, "KYA-HA-HA-HA!! THE LITTLE CHERRY BLOSSOM IS IN LOVE WITH THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE, THE DEMON OF MANY PEOPLE'S NIGHTMARES' VASSAL?!" Then he glowered, "HOW QUAINT…"

That was all it took. Naruto rushed the tanuki made of sand with all he had, "DON'T SAY THAY ABOUT SAAAAAKURAAAAAAA!!" _**Rasengan!!**_ His signature jutsu hit Gaara straight in the face, **hard**. And he woke…only to be hit again. And again. And again. And again. Even though he was bleeding profusely from everywhere, Naruto still pounded the Kazekage. Something was wrong…

"NARUTO!!" His chakra was manifesting into his four-tailed form!! This was **sooooo** not good, not good at all.

"UUUUWAAAAAAAAHHHH!!" Naruto roared as the chakra of his jinkurichi manifested into a somewhat corporal form, a mini Kyuubi with four tails.

This time, however, he was fighting it off until-"Hello NARUTO…" a dry voice commented from over in the corner of a hollow tree. It was (surprise-surprise!) Sasuke. Then Naruto lost it.

"SAAAAAASUUUUUKEEEEEEE!!" He ran at the powerful traitor who swatted him away like a fly.

"Oh, come now Naruto, let's be reasonable…I arranged all these meetings with all of my pawns just to have the two of you here, in front of me…" he sighed dramatically, "Do you have any idea how hard that was?" He proceeded to make a few hand-signs, "Now let's settle this like **gentlemen**!!" He palmed the mini-Kyuubi in the chest and sealed the chakra back into the boy.

"Sasuke…" Naruto growled, shaken somewhat, "…what do you want?"

"What do I want? Simple…" Another chilling smile was sent in Naruto's direction, "I want Sakura."

"WHAAA?!" Both of them were shocked. "WHY THE HELL DO YOU WANT ME?!" Sakura was livid at the fact that that-that **bastard** could say something like that after being gone so long.

"HEY!! SAKURA'S MINE!!" Naruto yelled as the aforementioned girl blushed at the confession, "YOU LEFT AND SO YOU LOST YOUR CHANCE!!"

"Oh…so he got you too, eh?" Sasuke turned to the one being argued over and smirked, "I heard he was screwing Hinata **and** Temari…"

"BULLSHIT AND YOU KNOW IT!!" She didn't fall for the bait.

"Ah, well…I guess I have to take you then…"He shrugged and picked her up-only to get his head nearly bashed in. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

Sakura smiled from next to her beloved, "I'm not as helpless as I was before, **Sasu-chan**!"

"You- you BITCH!! HOW COULD YOU RESIST ME?! I AM THE CHICK MAGNET!! THE ULTIMATUM!!" Sasuke was livid **and** bleeding.

"You were until all the girls found out what a douche you were **Bishi-boy**!" Sakura winked, "Now not even Ino would touch you with a fifty foot-long pole!"

"You-you-" Sasuke got **very** red, "WHORE!!"

(_The next few scenes were omitted because of extreme violence and language that didn't fit the 'T' rating_)

All in all, Sakura and Naruto walked away from the battered and bruised Sasuke with smiles on there faces, "So is training canceled today?"

"Yes. Kakashi-sensei got the book he was looking for, but fainted from happiness and had to be carried to the hospital 'cause he got run over by a street vendor." Naruto explained.

"I hope it wasn't the ramen vendor!!"

"Why?"

"Cause then you'd owe me a free meal for beating you there!!" Sakura ran off laughing with Naruto in tow. All had ended well.

--Hinata had nearly pulled her hair out, _That jutsu was supposed to keep the bitch from getting my man!! Why didn't it work?! And-_ she cocked her head_ –why didn't it wear off after the first day like it was supposed to?…_she shrugged, _ah well, no worries._--

**End Day 7**

_HA!! I finally ended it! (lame I know…)I bet you all are just __**dying**__ to hear what happened to all the characters that Naruto and Sakura dealed with. Well, Jiraya-sama got drunk, laid and dumped in the middle of an alley. Orochimaru had to steal another body so he could have Kabuto's children still. 'Tachi died (LATER OF COURSE!!), and Sasuke went on to become one of the Chippendales (A group of male strippers who are very buff) but got kicked out because of his 'tattoo'. Then he went on to become the world's first man to endorse male pregnancies and had many men's babies since no girl would touch him. The End._


End file.
